Deepwater offshore pipelines can collapse or buckle in one section, and the collapse or buckle can propagate along the pipeline until it either encounters an obstacle such as a valve body, or until the water depth is substantially decreased. Such collapse or buckle failures may be brought about during construction of the pipeline by ovaling of the pipe, or may be induced after construction and during operation of the pipeline by damage caused by external forces such as dragging ship anchors, mud slides, water-induced movements, or other disturbances. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,269 provides several means for mitigating propagation collapse failures in pipelines by the use of a buckle arrestor, which is either a collar or ring attached to the pipe, a short thicker section of pipe or nipple, or a metal pig. Each of these means must be attached, affixed, or inserted into and secured to the pipeline, preferably during the laying of the pipeline. The present invention provides an improvement over the invention of that patent.